Pride and Explosions
NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Room Contents: Venom's Lab Gumby Medic MSE CO OFFICE (Earth) Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Obvious exits: South leads to NCC Spinal Pathway. East leads to Mount R'lyeh. West leads to NCC Arena. Bonecrusher has arrived. Catechism is in the medical ward. So she's a slightly unstable, core-injured Decepticon who is currently acting as a test-bed for experimental technology. Meanwhile, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are marauding around outside. Yeah, that's a good reason to hang around in the medical ward and not get up to much of anything. As Catechism is wont to do in her spare time, she reads quietly. The medical ward is a place where one commonly finds Constructicons, thus it is not surprising that Bonecrusher is there. He doesn't have much to do either right now, and thus approaches the Conehead. "Good cycle, Catechism! What are you reading?" Catechism holds up what she's reading for Bonecrusher to see. Of course, she's assuming that he can read. Har. It's... Terran history. Something about some weird place called Sparta. Who cares? She replies coolly, "Good cycle, Bonecrusher. How have you been?" Bonecrusher doesn't know of that Sparta, but that doesn't keep him from talking to Catechism. "As usual," he replies. "You've seen some of that crazyness with the Seekers out there. - Not to say that Seekers are bad," he adds, considering his audience. "But those? What's Starscream thinking, and why isn't he ashes, huh?" Catechism rubs her chin and replies, "Well, I've seen him in action. Twice now." Both times, she somehow found the sense not to take a potshot at him and snuck off to do... reconnaissance. Soundwave's been a terrible influence on her. "He's incredibly fast. Most folks can't even touch him. Also, he can actually take a hit now. Galvatron's just going to lose face if he doesn't deal with Starscream swiftly. At the same time, fools rush in." She shrugs. "Didn't you guys raise the dead a while ago?" "Yuh, but that was different. Starscream isn't back like they were. At least he doesn't look like it. Zombies are more... like zombies," the Constructicon tries to explain. Catechism shrugs and suggest, "Well, whoever or whatever did Starscream did a better job than you guys, that's all. Moved up from zombie to just... not dead." She shakes her head and excuses, 'This technical stuff is not my strong point. I really ought to improve, but I've been so busy..." Mostly busy getting herself shot. It's what she does. "We've all been busy," Bonecrusher says, mostly in order to say /something/. He could explain that Scrapper got people from undead to just not dead too, but that would honestly be over /his/ head too. He knows technical stuff, just not /that/ kind. Now, ask him about dismantling things... Catechism smirks slightly, but she restrains herself. She really doesn't need to make enemies or renew old grudges. Catechism has plenty enough problems as it is. Instead, the Seeker asks, "So Bonecrusher. What have you been up to?" "Oh, you know..." Bonecrusher begins chattering about his work, if 'chattering' is the right word for something delivered in that growly voice of his. "...that, and the stuff you've seen," he concludes. "I've been making progress on that special explosive thing you wanted, too, but there is still an issue making it look not dead." Catechism perks up at the talk of her, ah, specialty explosives. She offers, "Anything I could do to help with that? Up to and including handing the project over to someone actually competent, like Commander Soundwave." Ah, there's her tongue. Not so much a knife as it is a blunt hammer. Blunt is right, but then Bonecrusher is not a creature of tender filigree, either. "/That/ will not be necessary," he retorts, trying to channel some of that 'I'm competent and you know it' arrogance his gestalt mate Hook is famous for. "I would let you help, but how much do you even know about demolitions?" Catechism drawls, slouching in her chair casually, "I'm the butcher of Killarn. I know what's far more important than how to make explosives - how to apply them so that the Autobots cry." She pats her rockets fondly. "But aside from that, nothing. I do know, however, that if you can do it, it can't be that hatred." She flashes Bonecrusher a thousand-watt grin. Maybe that'll finally get his butt in gear on this project, now that his pride is at stake. Bonecrusher has fond memories of Killarn, alright. But as for the rest of what Catechism just said - his pride has been poked with a stick, indeed. "Not hard, hm? Then how would you go about..." - and he asks a question related to his work. Catechism is a Decepticon and low-ranked one that that. As such, she has two default answers, and as they go, they're not bad: 1) shoot it and 2) punch it. She considers Bonecrusher's question, shrugs, and replies without too much thought, "I'd shoot it with rockets. And it would go boom. Problem solved." Catechism yawns. "Oh, and how would you keep it from flying every which way and damaging things you don't want damaged, such as other Decepticons or yourself?" Catechism can kick Bonecrusher's aft and he knows it, so he enjoys that he knows something better than her for a change. Catechism is apparently feeling smart-alecky today, and so it is that she answers, "Easy. I'd holler, 'Duck!' Oh, and, move anything really important out of the area." She's wearing a slag-eating grin. Doncha just want to smack her one? Bonecrusher may want to, but there's that 'Catechism can kick his aft' issue again, as well as the 'No fighting in medbay' rule. The Constructicons can't slagging well expect others to behave in the medical ward if they themselves don't set an example. Instead, he settles for smug superiority. "I can already see you won't understand a principle such as using the right /dosage/ of explosives. Pity, and here I thought there was someone else who could understand the /science/ and /art/ of tearing things down. At least with Fusillade, I can talk about bombs beyond, 'Oh, I'd shoot things.'" Comparing Catechism to her fellow flyer should get /her/ ego going. Maybe. Catechism actually snarls. She stands up out of her chair and growls, "If you think Fusillade actually knows anything about bombs, you've got another thing coming. She's all just, 'Blah blah blah, look at the size of my JDAMs! I can hold so many, tee hee!'" Catechism makes a sardonic talking-hand gesture. "If I wanted to, I could... could... blow up all her bombs. Bah." Bonecrusher has roused the ire of Catechism. A distraction is in order before she turns it on him. Conehead fists hurt, what to speak of that pointy head. "All right, so you know more? You should get something out of this, then." With that, he turns to a console and pulls up a technical manual on explosives and how to wire them, pointing out this or that diagram to Catechism. Catechism peers over Bonecrusher's shoulder. Then, she stares at the manual dumbly. Catechism is, possibly at a technical level where a video on, 'This is a hammer. You swing the hammer,' would actually be useful for her. She suggests, "If you're so smart, why don't you explain this in a way I can understand, rather than hiding behind all those confusing pictures?" Bonecrusher doesn't often get called smart. If his pride wasn't at stake before, it is now. He wants to meet the challenge of - explaining things to Catechism in small words understandable by a Conehead who often rams things with her head. He can do this. Yes. "No need to hide. We will start from the beginning..." And he starts explaining. Catechism listens along. It's going to be painfully obvious, even to Bonecrusher, that when the factories were handing out technical aptitude, Catechism was playing hooky, and not hooky like Hook the genius. There may be no such thing as a stupid question, but somehow, Catechism manages to ask stupid questions anyway. If Catechism is asking stupid questions, all the better for making Bonecrusher feel smart! Which is a rather heady feeling for someone who is so little used to it. Thus, the Constructicon goes out of his way to answer her questions to the best of his ability. In very small words. With pictures. /Simple/ pictures and gestures. Catechism is going to make this take all night, honestly. Not only can she not tell an Allen wrench from Al Gore, but she just has a shocking lack of overall technical knowledge with one exception: any time it strays near purely military applications. She can fieldstrip a rifle just fine. Bonecrusher has to explain things in /very/ small words, then. And possibly come up with educational colouring books and crayons, so he'd rather reserve that as a last resort. Ever tried to find crayolas that are the right size for a Seeker hand? To help Catechism along, Bonecrusher tries to relate things back to practical military applications whenever possible, since she seems to understand /those/ just find. It's the stuff that goes beyond "shoot with rockets" that she has to learn. Catechism totally needs crayons. Bonecrusher's a Constructicon, so he can just build her some Crayolas, right? It is precisely that sort of faulty thinking that she shows in other areas. The Seeker does dig the practical examples, though. She seems more interested in applications than theory. Unfortunately, theory is necessary for understanding, in most cases. Bonecrusher knows that, and thus repeatedly goes over the theory. Not with crayons yet, but with small questions that are both meant to test Catechism's understanding, and keep her attention. Decepticon Message: 2/42 Posted Author Starscream Thu Mar 15 Airwolf ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Available for analysis are the visual scans of the battle between Starscream and Sunder. They are close-range and should be of the best quality. In addition to that, I exchanged a few words with the mech. He was completely unconcerned by the scans I had been making, claiming that: his plans had been four years in the making, he had no weaknesses, his reaction time was frightening, he intended to leave Crystal City untouched, he hates all Constructicons but Scrapper, and he intended to eliminate the Assembly of Worlds within five years. Oh, and he intended to rule the known universe, possibly also in four years. Catechism is probably going to need to study notes in order to get this into her thick cone-shaped head. She scratches her head and asks, "Is there something I can study off of?" "Sure," Bonecrusher said. "If you wait a moment or a few, I will prepare you some notes." He taps aways on the console, combining giving handbooks materials - the simple ones - with his own explanations in Very Small Words. Then he downloads all of it onto a datapad, and hands it to Catechism. "Here. Be thorough, there will be a pop quiz next time." Yes, Bonecrusher expects that there will be a next time. Given Catechism's level of tech skills - or lack thereof - he of course hasn't been able to teach her everything he intends to teach her in one sitting. Catechism takes the datapad dubiously, as if she expects it to biter her. Pop quiz? Y'know, if Bonecrusher bothers to check her record, she never went to the Academy. It fell before she was created. Catechism has no formal schooling. It's a good thing the ability to read is built-in to Seekers. She mutters uncertainly, "Yeah, sure, Boencrusher." Boencrusher isn't here, or is he? Bonecrusher looks around just to make sure that there aren't any evil twins lurking in the shadows of the medical ward. "Anything else you need?" he asks. Maybe he shouldn't make it so open-ended - Catechism might end up asking for Jetfire's head on stake or some such item. Catechism would ask for Red Alert's head on a stake, not Jetfire. She has odd priorities. She also once stole Blitzwing's account number. Catechism thinks for a moment and asks, "Could you go over that 'conservation of matter' thing again? I mean, there sure seems to be less stuff when I blow it up." Catechism rubs her chin and says slowly, the gear in her head clearly grinding, "So... it's not that the stuff is gone. It's just that one big thing is now a lot of really small things that I can't see? So... the air is full of Autobot bits? That's kind of gross." Bonecrusher hasn't considered it from that angle. "...Yeah." It is kind of gross, looking at it that way. But then, Constructicons deal in gross, don't they? What with all the zombie-resurrecting, skeletal-cities-building, and other such antics. Decepticon Message: 2/43 Posted Author Regarding "Starscream" Thu Mar 15 Soundwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Classified rank 5 and above.) Soundwave appears in the DCI office, surrounded by monitors. There's some background noise from the various things Soundwave is observing--news reports and such--but it's still quite possible to hear what Soundwave is saying. "I recently attempted to dissuade Starscream from his current course of action, citing the possibility of civil war and the disruption of our activities. Additionally, as it amused him to see me make the effort, he allowed me to fire upon him once. I did not hit him. My efforts to negotiate were unsuccessful, and he eventually fired upon me, forcing me to withdraw. He insisted on facing Galvatron as I departed." "Mesa has confirmed that this is in fact Starscream. According to data chips he has provided me with, none other than Vector Sigma has verified Starscream's identity. If he is a forgery, then he is a convincing one." "I personally advise against facing him, Lord Galvatron. Technically speaking, you have already defeated him, and need not challenge him again. Further, I would question the means by which Starscream has returned, which he has only vaguely explained. There is something here that troubles me regarding this incident, perhaps something Starscream does not wish for us to know. It is possible that this secret would remove all doubt as to the illegitimacy of Starscream's claim to leadership." "Instead of facing him directly, we could use a plan that Mesa suggested to me, and use a nuclear bomb to destroy Starscream. I am loathe to harm Cybertron with such a device, but as I discovered myself, his speed and agility are nearly beyond comprehension. A nuclear bomb may be our only option for stopping him before it is too late. However. As always, I shall support your final decision, Lord." Catechism looks at things from weird angles. It's the vectored thrust - she just can't think in straight lines. She asks, "But what about energy?" She throws her hand up in the air. "Surely, we lose energy. Otherwise, why do we have to keep taking in fuel all the time?" "Well, no. It's changed into other forms of energy, like movement or..." Bonecrusher launches into another explanation, complete with hand gestures. Catechism has a weird little insight and explains, "So energy is a kind of Transformer, then, always turning into different stuff! But it's like Sixshot, which is why it's so hard to get a hold of." "Kind of, yeah," Bonecrusher says. He doesn't like Sixshot all that much. Sixshot has mouthed off to Scrapper on previous occasions, and no one should mouth off to Scrapper except, well, another Constructicon. "Any more questions you have?" Catechism asks, "Yeah. Hook's law. Is that named after Hook?" It's actually Hooke's law, but hey, clueless Seeker. Bonecrusher says, "Hah, no. Did Hook tell you it was?" Bonecrusher wouldn't put it past him. "Nah, it's really..." And there are some more explanations, all in small words for easy Seeker consumption." Catechism shakes her head and says, "Naw, but I know Hook's a smart guy. Seemed like something he could have discovered. Or is it too simple for him?" Then, she gives Bonecrusher a nudge and exclaims, "Oh, hey! Is Scrapper actually real or did Long Haul just make him up to punk people?" Bonecrusher says, "Nah, he's real. I would know if the guy who becomes Devastator's stompy heel and who grumbles at me each time I come to him and need repairs was just made up." Bonecrusher adds, "But then, last time he worked on /you/, you were pretty out of it from what I've gathered, so that would explain it." Massive core damage counts as "out of it", no? Catechism replies, "Oh, no. I saw him and stuff. I just wasn't sure if he was actually Scrapper or just a faker playing along with Long Haul. Is it weird, being a six-binder? Why aren't you normal, like the other gestalts?" Us other gestalts. She's a leg now. "We are normal!" Bonecrusher protests. "We were the first gestalt ever!" Who made themselves into a gestalt to counter Omega Supreme. And... better stop that train of thought, it feels like a headache coming on. "The others just tried to be like us. But they're all just five people because... because they're not as good!" Catechism argues, "Are you saying Bandit, Magma, Breakneck, Fusillade, and I aren't as good, huh? I don't see Devastator out there, challenging Starscream!" Granted, neither is their combined form, but they haven't even combined yet and picked a name. In fact, she thinks that Bandit and Magma still need modding. Decepticon Message: 2/44 Posted Author Starscream Encounter Thu Mar 15 Bandit ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I met with 'starscream' last night. The encounter was interesting as I believe my scanners picked up another Decepticon in the area. I must be speaking to someone in DCI to verify. In any case, I wanted to see if this indeed was the true seeker from our historical files. It seems to me that his story holds some weight, no matter how contrived it feels. The kossack claims to have used his spiritual influence to gain worshippers who built up his body to his new specifications. Hence his re-birth and increased abilities. Those were most of what he talked about...about how strong and improved he was and how all will fall under his might. He explained that his brilliance would bring the Decepticons to a new level...along with trying to insult me. I did not back down to his insults and pointed out his flaws and how he was manipulated into being a tool for Megatron. He did not enjoy my theory on his failure as a leader. After some exchanges of ideology and more of his bragging he threatened to show me how powerful he had become and how much of a lesser I was. He may be fast...but I was able to dodge his blow rather easily. Starscream may be a tough opponent, but he can be easily beaten with the right tactics of this I am sure. I do encourage the use of caution, but as the 'second' fastest seeker in the empire I know exactly how this can be done. Bandit out.... Scrapper arrives from the steel-spun tunnel from the NCC Spinal Pathway to the south. Scrapper has arrived. Fusillade has arrived. Bonecrusher throws up his hands. There he goes, having managed to poke Catechism's pride again, and not even intentionally this time. "No, no, I didn't mean you aren't all great and stuff! Just that we were there first." Bandit arrives from the NCC Arena to the west after the polished doors swish open for him. Bandit has arrived. Bandit walks into the medical ward with a swagger. Catechism was just talking about Bandit and thinking about how he needs to get turned into an arm! And then he arrives! Isn't that funny, how that happens? Scrapper strides on into the medical ward, pleased at finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel for several of his projects. Number one, the Seeker team is nearly done. Number two, Starscream and Galvatron will probably kill one another soon enough. Ok, that one isn't actually his project, per se, but it will save him a lot of time if one of them ends up finally killing the other. His money is on Galvatron because, in the end, Starscream's kind of an idiot, no matter how powerful he may have become. "Hey Bonecrusher," he calls out. "How's Lab Turborat #1 doing?" Smoothing back wingblades along her thighs, Fusillade pauses at the refueling station to dispense a serving of medical grade energon. Glancing curiously at Bonecrusher, and whom he is addressing, she flashes a smirk before raising a hand to wave at Scrapper and Bandit. "Just a tad jaunty, mm? Can't really blame you, that was quite a feat you pulled off." Bonecrusher returns Scrapper's greeting. "She's all well and alert, far as I can tell." Well enough to ask questions at least, which has to count for something. He greets Fusillade and Bandit as well. Bandit greets the others. "Good evening comrades....I trust you are all in good health?" he asks. The seeker reports in to the Medical Ward and to Scrapper himself, "Comrade I was being told that you needed me for something...another project of sorts?" he queries. After which he looks to Fusillade, "It was nothing......if it is in reference to the encounter with Starscream...I went there merely to gather information, not to engage him in battle. That honor remains with Galvatron himself as the challenge has been issued. I would not sully myself so for a whim..." his optics flicker, "Though I do believe his abilities are overrated and his confidence in his superiority will be his downfall." Scrapper nods back to Bonecrusher. Really, Scrapper would have been fine with any answer except 'she died ten minutes ago'. Frankly he's terribly surprised and pleased at how this is all going. There's been some minor issues with some of the readouts of lasercore activity when they were merged, but Scrapper believes there's a fair chance it'll even out over time. He waves back to Fusillade and then looks up at the slightly taller Bandit. "Yeah, Bonecrusher and I need to finally turn you into an arm." A thought crosses his path. "They did tell you we're turning you into an arm, right?" Catechism bets Scrapper could deal with 'she died ten minutes ago'. He raised the dead a while ago! And Starscream seems to be able to deal with death a-okay. She salutes Bandit, Fusillade, and Scrapper, having at last revivified that Scrapper really exists. Fusillade leaning against the edge of the counter, Fusillade nods toward Bandit's direction. "Everyone did seem to try to beat on him first. Although I could see him trying to pull a fast one. Did he try a recruiting pitch, Bandit?" As Scrapper mentions the gestalt, she asks, "Hey, did you need me around?" The saluting earns a nonplussed flicker of optics, but Fusillade doesn't argue, returning the motion. Bandit returns the greeting and salutes. "Nyiet....I never heard I was going to be an arm.." he ponders that one as that is not really what he had in mind. "But whatever serves the empire the best..." he returns. In addition he addresses Fusillade, "Yes a lot of people try to shoot first and being asking questions later....but that is not the most smartest way to be dealing with this situation. That was being my test run...to see first if he was indeed starscream and second what his goals were and third if he could back those up." he shrugs "He is indeed skilled but Galvatron can beat him......" he sighs, "No he did not really attempt a recruitment...instead he thought that insulting me and my abilities and talking up his own might would win me over....it did not...and I proved to be more capable than that one expected." Scrapper would be annoyed if Catechism died. Not because he cares all that much about his fellow Decepticons, but because he's put a lot of working into first saving her, and now putting her into this project. "Oh," he replies to Bandit. He would have thought Fusillade or someone would have talked to him. "Well you're going to be the arm. You're going to be the smashy smashy arm, and Breakneck will be the shooty shooty arm. Now I have to warn you, Bandit. This is a major refitting. It's going to take time to adjust to the new systems, though in the long run you shouldn't be hampered by the changes." Scrapper evidently respects Bandit enough to call him by his name and not Lab Turborat #5. In truth, he's praying his influence can counter Breakneck's influence. "Hey, being an arm is great! You're gonna really like it once you get used to it," Bonecrusher claims cheerily, and he must know it, after all. Fusillade nnns, and inclines her head. "Well I think that it would be clear by now that a direct approach isn't going to work with this particular menace. And yeah, that's good to hea -- if anyone could goad you, I'd think it'd be him. Oh, hey, Scrapper? Magma's not coming along easily. He's holing up in Cybertron. And can we make both arms shooty shooty?" She can't but help smile at the informal word choice. Catechism puts it into her little to-do list of doom to someday, somehow, find some way to smack Scrapper and get away with it. Lab turborat, her aft. Catechism pipes up, "If you want, I can drag Magma back here. I'm pretty sure that I can find him, and if I can't, I can always call in a favour." She grins. It's worrying. Bandit nods his head and takes a seat. "Indeed....a bashy or shooty arm as you say would be perfect...I will do my best to accomplish this goal." he is one of the more rationale Decepticons. "If there is anything I can do to make this process run more smoothly let me know." He turns to Fusillade, "Do you need me to be pursuading Magma to comply?" Scrapper personally thinks being a leg is where it's at, but no reason to try and talk Bandit out of it. Not that it looks like he needs much talking /into/ it, of course. To Fusillade, he shrugs, "That'll be up to you guys. I don't care who shoots or who bashes. Speaking of which, have you finally thought up a name for the Combined form or the group yet? I still say Flyacons would be pretty much perfect." He's really pushing for this name. At the news about Magma, Scrapper seems a bit taken back. "He's on Cybertron? Well we need him if we're going to complete this. The process won't work without all of you." He nods to Catechism, "Whatever it takes to get him here, yeah." Bandit's going to have to work double time if he's going to counter the influence of Magma and Breakneck. Poor bastard. "He feels his age and skills make him better suited to processing. He feels a death on the battlefield would be a waste in his case." Fusillade furrows her brow, catching onto that worrying aspect of Catechism's grin. "Hold that thought, Catechism. I'll try talking to him again, having willing participation will help with the stability, instead of forcing it. Uh... right, Scrapper? Anyway, you'd think if anyone could figure out how to back themselves up, it'd be the data mongers, you know? I'm actually rather looking forward to the whole gestalt idea, I think it will be fun... although... Scrapper, how does the whole mind thing work? I got some flashes while joined with the others during the initial hook up. Is that going to happen with the gestalt? How much actually gets made 'public' to the others, as it were? " Fusillade lives up to her name, verbally. Then, planting a hand on her hip, she looks over to Bandit and Scrapper. "Well, don't all volunteer to haul him in at once. Have a crack at persuading him, perhaps, Bandit? Non-physically? And Scrapper, Fliegercons didn't really ring that well with me. And well you Constructicons don't have pleasant history with Luftewaffe-oriented aircraft, if I recall correctly. I think Stratocons works best." Fusillade asserts, "The others are here, too, you could ask them." Catechism sees that Bandit's the golden boy here and crosses her arms, sulking. Whatever. If she wasn't a bad little Decepticon, she wouldn't be a rank 1. Bandit's a good little boy. Man, she had hoped that Starscream would be... less dumb than she's hearing. Ah well. Bonecrusher knew Starscream before he got incinerated, and could tell Catechism that the screechy Seeker could do /very/ dumb things at times. Except he doesn't know what Catechism is thinking, and so he doesn't. Fusillade pulls off her visor, and glances about. "Or not? And there's still the matter of the name of the merged form. Maybe we can decide after we merge. Wouldn't that be something?" "Whatever gets him here," Scrapper replies firmly to Fusillade. He isn't about to let one soldier wuss out and ruin his lab experiment. Nosiree! At the question of what it's like to be merged, Scrapper just replies, "Unfortunately, no one can be told what merging is like. You have to see it for yourself." The light glints off his optic visor. They'll find out soon enough what it's like. Assuming they manage to drag Magma back here kicking and screaming. "Stratocons?" he replies with a shrug. "I guess." He doesn't sound convinced, but it's up to them. "And for the Combiner himself? Pick now or after you merge, I don't care." Not that Scrapper knows for sure that it's going to be male. He's just playing the odds. 3 vs 2. Meanwhile, he motions for Bandit to hop up onto one of the medical slabs. "Get the chainsaw, Bonecrusher. The big one." he says. "Right away!" Bonecrusher goes to fetch the mentioned item, handing it to Scrapper. Bandit hops onto the table and remains still. "As you wish Scrapper....I am interested to hear what you are having to say about this combining thing.....is it a contest of wills when you are together?" he asks curiously. "Hey Scrapper, make Magma's coupling look like a data jack, I'm sure that could lure him in, as much as he loves going through information," Fusillade jests. "OH come on, that's LAME," she goads Scrapper. "Are you telling me that it's really that variable from system to system? We all wanna know. And hmm... merged name..." She glances over Catechism's way for any input or body language that might suggest an idea. "Wingtron!" Bandit says, "Usurper?" Fusillade says, "You know what that means? Why don't we just call ourselves Mega-Starscream while we're at it? I'll pass on the cannoning, thank you." Catechism makes a face! She insists, "Let our combined form pick for herself... himself... itself... whatever! We all got to pick out own names. I'm not picking a name for it. What if we picked a name that it didn't like and then it hated us all, huh?" Scrapper motions to Bonecrusher to do the thing where Bandit won't be able to move or feel anything. He also takes the chainsaw with both hands, being weighted down considerably by the thing. "Oof..." he says. Vrrr...-vrrr-rr-VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR goes the chainsaw as it starts up. "I'm telling you to stop bugging me with dumb questions and let me operate. You'll find out what it's like soon enough," he calls out loud enough to be heard over the chainsaw. To Bandit, however, he replies, "Well it's sort of like this. Devastator wants to go smash Autobot A, but Long Haul's being a jerk about it and so Devastator wants to go smash Autobot /B/, even though everybody knows that Autobot A should be the first target! And then Devastator thinks that Autobot /C/ would be a good choice, which I blame on Mixmaster and Scavenger just trying to screw us up. Then Hook gets all whiny about something until finally Devastator just smashes everything and we win. Does that help explain it at all?" Bandit grins at that in spite of the chainsaw. "That is a very interesting way to be putting it Scrapper...simple yet very revealing." he grins and ponders names, "Eradicator.......perhaps....." he thinks hard. "I do not think we should let a form which is an amalgamation of competing personalities decide....is that how you did it for the constructicons or did you pick before hand?" Catechism can see it now: they pick a name, and then the gestalt goes totally emo on them and refuses to come out of its room for days because they have 'ruined its life'. She shakes her head, gathers up the notes that Bonecrusher gave her, and wanders off to study in solitude Fusillade contines to sip the bland nourishment as she watches Scrapper get under Bandit's armor. "Hnn. Name, name... Something that shows the Autobots how much they blow." As Catechism begins to step out, she waves. Bandit waves to Catechism before the mighty chainsaw hits.